


thursday tea

by madnessiseverything



Series: cr daily drabbles [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Pastries, Tea, i dont know what i'm doing, this is really tiny so there's not a lot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Across from the door sits a tall, gangly man with pink hair tied to a knot above his head. Single strands frame his face, his eyes are closed and a tea set is standing on the small wooden table in front of him. Nobody else is on the terrace. Jester grins.or the one where Jester decides to talk to a nice man at the coffee shop.





	thursday tea

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, as they say, right? this was just a cute visual i had so here you go! <3

Jester skips over to the glass doors leading to the coffee shop’s outdoor terrace. A bright array of flowers in different sized pots surround the stone ground. She pushes against the door with one hand, the other balancing her plate of pastries. There is a soft creak in the frame and the door swings open.   
  
Across from the door sits a tall, gangly man with pink hair tied to a knot above his head. Single strands frame his face, his eyes are closed and a tea set is standing on the small wooden table in front of him. Nobody else is on the terrace. Jester grins.   
  
“Hello!”, she says loudly, sprawling into the chair opposite to him, setting her plate down. Slow blinking eyes open and look at her, a soft smile growing on a gaunt face.   
  
“Oh hello. I don’t usually have guests on my Thursday tea.” His voice is deep, slow and comforting. Jester smiles brightly.   
  
“You’re super lucky I am here then,” she responds with a grin before biting into her first frosted cupcake.   
  
“Very nice,” the man agrees with a nod and pushes a second cup she didn’t notice earlier towards her. He pours tea.   
  
“I’m Jester,” she exclaims when he doesn’t ask. “I like, come here all the time but I’ve never been out here because it’s always suuuuper busy, you know?” She continues eating her cupcake, waiting expectantly.   
  
“My name’s Caduceus Clay,” the man says with a pleasant smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Jester.”   
  
Jester giggles. She’s never been called Miss before. “You too! You seem nice.” Clay sips on his tea and Jester licks the strip of frosting from her top lip. She looks at the strands of pink hair dangling in front of Mr. Clay’s face and hums. “I love your hair.”   
  
“Thank you. It’s very nice, I agree.”   
  
“I’m going to get mine dyed blue this week, I’m very, very excited it’s going to look so beautiful.” She knows she is bouncing in her seat, but Mr. Clay doesn’t seem to mind. He nods slowly, eyes looking up at her hair as if envisioning the blue.   
  
“I’m sure it will.”   
  
“What sort of tea is this?” Jester jumps topic, picking up a donut. “It smells-” she stops and pulls the cup of tea closer. “Flowers? Although there's a lot of flowers here too so maybe I’m not smelling right.”   
  
“You would be correct, it is flowers. From the Casala family.”   
  
Jester chews with contemplation. “I don’t think I know that flower.”   
  
“Ah,” Mr. Clay says, “they grow in my garden.”   
  
“Are they pretty? I bet they’re super pretty, they smell pretty.” Jester imagines bright pink flowers with giant petals, drooping to the ground like swirling dresses. She should draw that tonight.   
  
“They are.”   
  
Jester takes another bite of her donut. “You’re nice, Mr. Clay. I think we will be best friends.” She stops to think. “Well no, Beau is like my _best_ best friend. But you’re going to be very close, I can tell.” Yes, she thinks, good friends. “I know these things.”

Mr. Clay looks at her with a look she doesn’t really understand, but the following words and nod are all the confirmation she needs. “That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and a [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com/) if you want to join me in constant cr feels. <3


End file.
